deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan of Arc/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boudica (by The Deadliest Warrior) Joan of Arc is riding on her horse through a clearing, when she spots a chariot in the distance. Boadicea is next to the driver of the chariot, and she fires an arrow at Joan, missing her by an inch. Joan lowers her helmet and charges at the chariot, pike in hand. The pike goes straight through the driver, killing him. Boadicea quickly grabs control of the reins controlling the horses, but the chariot swerves and Boadicea leaps out moments before it turns over and splinters to pieces. Boadicea menacingly growls deep in her throat, and hurls several throwing axes at Joan of Arc, one after the other. They bounce harmlessly off of the French maiden’s armor, but the horse is hit in the neck. It staggers and Joan jumps off before the horse falls, dead. Boadicea takes out her lancea and longsword and runs at Joan, who takes out her crossbow. A bolt flies from the crossbow and hits the Celtic queen in the shoulder, but she rips it out as she is running without so much as losing her footing. Joan of Arc rolls to the side as Boadicea chucks her lancea, and is slashed on her shoulder with the longsword. Joan takes out her mace and tries to attack her opponent, but the weapon is too heavy and constantly misses. Boadicea grabs the mace and lifts it up before she punches the French maiden in her chest and stabs her unprotected stomach. Joan weakly falls back, but takes out her war hammer and wounds Boadicea in her thigh, sticking it straight in. Boadicea screams in rage and bends down to pull the weapon out of her leg. Before she can react, Joan grabs her longsword from the ground and slashes at the Celt’s neck. Boadicea’s head falls to the ground, and her body crumples on top of it. Joan clutches her stomach wound, but manages a cry of victory before she limps away, wounded but otherwise fine, leaving Boadicea’s body for the crows. Expert's Opinion the experts agreed that while weapon-wise Joan and Boadicea were neck-and-neck, and that they were both very skilled in their method of mounted fighting, Joan's armor was what won the battle for her over the armorless Celtic queen. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Sport Shouting) Joan and 4 French Knights roam their castle. Julius and 4 Roman soldiers spot them. One of Caesar's men throws the Pilum javelin, hitting a Knight in the face, killing him. Joan- 4 Joan sends her men to attack Caesar's troops. One of the Knights and one of the Romans clash mid range weapons. The Knight's Halberd disarms the Hasta spear and the Knight kills the Roman. Julius-4 Joan calls her men to the siege cannon as Julius forms a new formation to counter-attack. A cannon ball from the Siege Cannon tears through the chain mail armor of a Roman soldier killing him. Julius-3 Caesar sends his men after Joan's men. A Roman uses the Dolabra to kill a Knight by going around his plate armor. Joan-3 2 of the Knights notice a charging Roman. They fire their Steel Crossbows at him. 2 bolts him him in the neck to kill him. Julius-3 The Knights run after the Romans. The Romans form a strong formation to trap the Knights. Joan uses her "Audactity" to defeat this. The Knights plow through the trap and kill a Roman with the Arming sword. Julius-2 Julius and his last soldier draw a Hasta and Crocea Mors. A knight charges at the soldier with a Halberd. He wounds the Roman but is killed by Caesar. Joan-2 Joan and her Knight charge after the Romans. The last Knight thrusts the Arming Sword at the wounded Roman to kill him. Julius-1 Caesar retriieved his sword Joan-1 Julius and Joan draw their swords. Caesar runs to pick up a Dolabra. He gets it and hits Joan in the face with it, killing her. Joan-0 WINNER- JULIUS CAESAR Expert's Opinion The voting went to Julius because the voters noticed that Caesar killed, Joan didn't. That was the key X-Factor in Julius Caesar's win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage